The Jedi and The Rogue
by TheLemLord
Summary: Summary: One-Shot, fluff, smut AU FIC of Luke Skywalker and Jyn Erso. Jyn and Luke have been in a secret relationship for many years. Even though Luke was busy in re-establishing the New Jedi Order Luke took the time to hang out with his love, Jyn Erso who is working as a transporter of goods across many systems. Upon Luke's arrival, Jyn has a proposition for him.


**The Jedi and The Rogue**

* * *

After the Battle of Endor, Luke Skywalker finally got the chance to meet up with the one individual who was responsible for bringing over the plans to destroy the first Death Star: Jyn Erso. It was only right after the Battle of Jakku where Luke introduced himself to her. At first, they do not quite get along. Jyn did not care that much about the Rebel Alliance due to the fact that many of her teammates of her supposed "Rogue One" died in bringing over the Death Star plans. Not only that, Jyn felt disgust that their memories were not recognized even to the extent of granting a memorial for them.

It was probably Rebel Alliance policies to not recognize those outside of the Alliance in order to avoid the leaking of intelligence to the Imperials. But, it did not matter. After delivering the Death Star plans, Jyn Erso went into hiding and became a smuggler and a transport pilot for some commerce guilds. However, over time the Rebel Alliance was able to track her done and requested her with the final battles against the Empire. Jyn was reluctant at first, but she needed the money to live on.

Luke was able to meet up with Jyn countless times over his journey in rebuilding the New Jedi Order. Each time they met, it slowly thawed the ice of animosity between them. Jyn and Luke went on several missions together in tracking down lost artifacts and accessing restricted databases at abandoned imperial bases. They became very close even to the point of Jyn confessing her apologies for the way she mistreated Luke. She had always thought of him as some brat who took down the Death Star.

"Sorry, Luke," Jyn said, "I was foolish on how I treated you. It's just."

"I know," Luke interrupted, "I understand. Anyone in that position would feel the same way. I have lost many friends against the Empire. Even knowing my father was Darth Vader did not bode well for me. But, fortunately, he died saving my life.."

"I see. Same for my father who was forced to build the Death Star. A weapon that destroyed many lives. He too died, saving my life and countless others as well."

"I guess, you and I have something in common."

Luke and Jyn went for a kiss before departing ways. After that romantic encounter together, Luke and Jyn visited each other from time to time. Each time bring a smile to their faces. Jyn would bring over fresh supplies of food, clothing, and everything else to keep the Jedi Praxeum running.

It was then one day during an expedition to a lost Jedi temple, Luke informed Lor San Tekka, his closet friend and member of the Forbidden Church of the Force to take over the lessons for the padawan learners. Lor obliged without questioning Luke's intentions. Luke got on board his X-wing fighter that he used in his trips to visit Yoda.

Luke entered the coordinates for R2 to calibrate and punched it into hyperdrive. It did not take much long for Luke to arrive at his next destination: Planet Hillia III. Luke sent a transmission to Jyn Erso's apartment that he's coming over. Jyn replied that she's glad that he came to visit her.

After landing at a designated spot for incoming visitors, Luke got out and ordered R2 to stay put. Jyn came out to see him and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see, Luke," Jyn said, giving Luke a kiss.

"Same here, honey," Luke replied.

They both went back into Jyn's apartment and catch up like old times. Jyn helped in putting Luke's Jedi robes on a nearby table while preparing for some juice for Luke to drink.

"Euuhhh, it's sour," Luke said.

"C'mon, fly boy. It's not that bad. You know you had worse before," Jyn pointed out.

"Indeed."

Luke proceeded to carry his drink over to the couch and sat down. Jyn continued to make some more of that "sour" juice and talked with Luke about how the new Praxeum is doing. Same goes with Jyn about her latest events recently.

"So, able to find the things you were looking for. I remember you sending me a holo message about finding some lost Jedi Temple, is that correct?" Jyn asked.

Luke replied, "Yes, it is Jyn. Another one. Let me guess, still the usual routine of transporting goods to various star systems?"

"Yep, the same thing…except for having to bribe customs to deliver contraband goods to certain clients."

"Always dealing with the smuggling side of things."

"Yep," Jyn finished her last drink and something caught in her eye.

"Hmm…who is that?" Jyn asked pointing at a holo projection from Luke's handheld communicator.

"Oh, that's my nephew, Ben Solo. Han and Leia's son. He's ten at the moment."

"I see," Jyn continued to look at the image of the young boy and thoughts came across her mind. It's been years that Luke and she spent getting to know each other. Not only as friends, but as romantic partners as well. Jyn thought from time to time of a settled life where Luke was the father and she the mother. But, Jyn remembered that Luke is a Jedi and from she knew about them, the Jedi were forbade to marry. However, Jyn thought that there is no hurt in trying, isn't there.

"Luke, there is something I want to say," Jyn said, walking close to Luke and sat next to him on the couch.

Once Jyn sat down, Luke asked, "What is it?"

Jyn took one more glance of the holographic image of a ten year old Ben Solo before looking back at Luke. Jyn replied, "I have been thinking about this for awhile. But, first I want to say that you have been a great friend I ever have."

Luke blushed from what Jyn said. "Oh, it's no big deal. You've been a great help as well. I couldn't rebuild the Jedi Order without you. All of those lost artifacts and knowledge helped my new order tremendously."

"That I know and we have a few adventures here and there. I won't forget the time you used your Jedi mind tricks to get out of that nasty situation with a Hutt and that one time you and I fought off some pirates smuggling precious cargo out of Corellia Three."

Jyn thought for a moment and then began to express her desire, "Luke, I have been thinking about this for awhile and I don't know if it is possible for you and I…well, you know…be together and start something together."

"Start something? Like…" Luke tried to sense what Jyn was trying to say with the Force and then finally felt in his heart what Jyn wanted, "A family?"

Jyn was shocked to know what Luke just said. Jyn wondered how he knew, but then again he's a Jedi…he must've felt what Jyn is going to say.

"Yes, a family. You, me, and a future child together," Jyn continued, "But, I know that the Jedi are celibate. They can't marry nor have children of their own."

Luke looked down at himself and inhaled in some deep breaths, thinking about what Jyn desired. Luke thought from the back of his mind what happened to Obi-Wan Kenobi and his father, Anakin Skywalker when it came to love ones. Both of them do desire to have a life with those they love even with children maybe. The Old Jedi ways forbid attachments to love ones even to the point of spawning descendants.

"That is true of the Jedi Order of old," Luke said, "But, as a Grandmaster of this new Jedi Order, I think I can make a few exceptions."

Jyn in awe of what Luke revealed, asked, "You do?"

Luke replied, "Jyn, I too have thought about starting a family with you. But, I do know that restoring the Jedi Order has been a lifelong mission for me where I can't be distracted. However, over time, after seeing my Leia and Han having a child of their own, I too thought about having one… _with you._ "

"You mean it, Luke?"

"I do," Luke said, "Jyn, you are the best companion I ever met. I know it's odd that you are older than me the same way my father fell in love with my mother. But, I don't care…the only thing that I think about at the end of each day has been you."

Luke went closer and cupped his hand with Jyn. Luke looked into Jyn's eyes and said, "Jyn, I would be more than happy to start a family with you."

Jyn was held back for a moment as tears fell across her face. "Luke, I don't know what to say, but…I…I love you."

Jyn in haste hugged Luke and kissed him on his lips. Luke held Jyn in his arms and kissed her too. They proceeded to make out as Luke went on top of Jyn with Jyn lying with her back on the couch that they were both sitting on earlier.

Luke went to kiss each side of Jyn's neck as Jyn reorient Luke's lips to re-align with hers. Jyn then helped to take Luke's shirt off as they continued to kiss each other.

Both of them stop for one moment as Luke place his hand on Jyn's face as way of showing his love for and appreciation for Jyn. "You are a beautiful woman, Jyn," Luke said.

"So, are you…my beloved," Jyn replied, "Do you want to start now?"

Luke with a smile said, "Yes."

They both stand up and went to Jyn's room. Luke right away took off his clothes as Jyn did the same for hers. However, Jyn took her time as she was unchanging in front of Luke. Jyn took this as an opportunity to arouse Luke in order to ensure a good time in making their first child.

Jyn took off her shirt, took off a clip to her hair, strung in a bun, and then she proceeded to take off her bra. She then placed her hands in tight fitting, black pants and pulled it down along with her underpants. Luke stood in awe of the elegant shape of Jyn's body as she waited for Jyn to be completely undressed.

With the last sleeve of her tight pants came off, she turned around and walked over to put her hands on Luke's shoulders. Luke placed his hands on Jyn's waist as he continued to marvel at Jyn's body.

"Do I look beautiful to you?" Jyn asked.

"You are. Your body is reminds me of the jade statue of Mara, a goddess on the planet Tiloth," Luke answered.

"So, I am a Goddess to you?"

"You are my world."

"And so are you."

Jyn came much closer and went to kiss a few more times at around Luke's lips. Luke placed his arms around Jyn's back. Then, Jyn jumped up and locked her legs around Luke in order for him to carry her to her bed.

Luke carefully placed Jyn on the bed. Jyn slowing opened her legs and said, "Luke, I'm ready to have a baby with you."

Luke felt his appendage in-between his legs elongated, straightened, and hard as he slowly climb on top of Jyn. Luke positioned himself careful with the tip of his lengthened manhood touched the entrance of Jyn's inner realm.

Luke anticipating the very moment to go in, lunged himself and connected his body with Jyn's. Jyn screamed in pain as the shocked of being entered went throughout her body.

"Ahh," Jyn screamed.

Luke stopped and held still, "Jyn, are you all right?"

Jyn replied, "Luke, it's okay. Please…continue to make love to me. I want to enjoy these next moments creating our first child together."

"Will do, Rogue One."

Luke started out slow as each thrust went in and out of Jyn in a consistent and smooth rhythm. Jyn made some small moaning noises as she closed her eyes and grasped at the bed sheets tightly. Luke while on top of Jyn continued to make thrust as enjoyable as possible.

"Ohhh…Luke. That's it. That's it. More, more," moaned Jyn.

As the soothing feeling of love encapsulated throughout Jyn and Luke's body, Jyn imagined herself on a porch of a lakeview on Naboo with her hands on belly. Next, Jyn imagined her first child taking his or hers first step, first words, and eventually first day visiting Luke's Jedi Praxeum. Jyn continued to think about the child as either boy or girl. Jyn preferred girls, but she did not know whether Luke preferred in having a son or a daughter.

It does not matter, Jyn thought to herself. The only thing that matters is the journey of getting Luke's seed into her.

"Oh, by the Force…yes, yes….uhhh," moaned Jyn as she soon felt Luke's lips ravaging over her mouth.

Then, Luke assisted Jyn to be in a sitting position while still joined in the love making. Jyn went up and down on top of Luke's extended appendage, moaning for Luke to go in more and more into her. She clasped her hands around Luke's back while her head bent back feeling the surge of the love making up inside her.

"Oh Luke…yes…yes…yes," cried Jyn.

After a few hours of performing their sexual ritual, Luke went in harder and harder, faster and faster. Then, Jyn could not take it anymore.

"Oh Luke, please…finish it. Finish it now. I can't take it anymore….ah!" Jyn screamed.

Luke placed his hands around Jyn's waist to push her lower body into his tunnel, ready to unleash his seed. Luke continued to speed up, pushing himself into Jyn even faster. Jyn placed her hands on Luke's shoulders tighter, anticipating the end. Then, finally Luke released his seed as Jyn hugged Luke tightly and let out a few breaths of exhaustion.

Jyn placed her chin on Luke's right shoulder as she continued to inhale and exhale puffs of air to stabilize herself. Jyn let go and collapsed herself on the bed. Luke exited his appendage out of Jyn's and lie down on the bed next to Jyn.

Jyn said, "That was amazing, Luke."

"It sure does," Luke replied.

Jyn placed her hands on her belly and said, "Let's see in the next few days if I'm pregnant or not."

"I can wait," Luke said as he heard that.

"You will?" Jyn asked with her head turned to see the left side of Luke's face. "I thought you need to head back to the Jedi Praxeum tomorrow."

"Lor San Tekka can manage. I told him that I need a week off to myself," Luke said as he turned his attention to see Jyn's beautiful eyes. He continued, "Just so I can see you, my Rogue of Sunshine."

"Charming," Jyn replied.

"That's all you going to say, just charming?"

"Well, Mr. Skywalker…it's not like you are the only one that comes up with funny names."

Jyn get closer to Luke and kissed him. Luke and Jyn kissed some more together before falling asleep.

 _9 months later…_

"That's it, Jyn…push…push," said the Doctor.

"Ahhhhhhhh…" Jyn screamed with her hand holding on with Luke. Jyn continued to inhale and exhale out each push.

"It's okay, honey. I'm right here. You're doing great," Luke comforted.

Jyn let out another big push. The Doctor can see the head of their first born coming out. "I see the head. You're doing good. Just push again. Push, push, push."

Jyn pressed her head back to the pillow behind her as she let out another push. Jyn exhaled as the pain became more intense. Jyn screamed in agony as she continued to push.

"That's it Jyn. You're doing good. Just one more push. That's it, give it everything you got," said the Doctor.

Jyn then finally let one big push with all her might as a loud cried is heard in the labor room. The doctor, after cutting the umbilical cord, presented Jyn and Luke's first child.

"Congratulations, it's girl," said the Doctor.

Luke held their first born daughter. He presented to Jyn as Jyn was all joyful in seeing her daughter.

"Let's name her, Kira Ray," Jyn suggested.

"I like that, Jyn," Luke responded, "Kira Ray Skywalker. I like it. It has a nice ring to it."

Luke, then hand over their daughter to Jyn to hold. Jyn placed her baby Kira in her arms and whispered to her that she's her mother.

"Do you know who I am, Kira? I'm your mother. Your father and I are going to raise you."

Few days later, Luke, Jyn, and their baby Kira Ray left the hospital and head back home to spend the rest of day raising their new born child.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** Thanks for reading. Hopefully, you enjoy it. I am aware of the possibility that Jyn Erso is not Rey's mom. So, take this as more of an AU trash, smut fic for your enjoyment.


End file.
